The systematic destruction of Hermione Granger
by Mikki-Jayne
Summary: The Keira Grey Chronicles - The systematic destruction of Hermione Granger. A prequel to Married? Well at least it's just pretend. Set in Keira's 6th year, Rivalry gone to far leads to Keria committing the ultimate revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"How bout Ron?" Addie asked continuing with our game.

"No!" I sputtered shocked she would even ask "Addie ... Just no!"

"Ok" she laughed, "I get it, you wouldn't shag Ron, calm down Keira" Yeah it's that kind of game. While everyone in our dorm room was sleeping me and Addie were staying up chatting away, after all we'd only really just come back off of our summer holls and 6th years really didn't need sleep ... then again I probably said that about 5th years before and 4th before that. Other people in other dorm rooms might be talking about you know who being back and all the mysterious disappearances but not me and Addie, why bother talking about the depressing stuff when you could be doing this and having fun?

"Fine, Neville?" I asked smartly trying to even the score.

"Hmmmm ..." she hummed as she thought.

"Are you seriously considering it?" I gasped

"Well he has to be good at something" she said like it was obvious.

"Oh someone's God!" I exclaimed in shock and disgust, I mean nothing against Neville, but really?

"The twins?" she asked daringly

"Both of them, or are you grouping them together based on that they're identical and if I'd do one I'd do the other?" I questioned curiously

"I'll leave it open to interpretation" she replied smugly

"That's not fair." I whined "Clarify!"

"No." she said like a stubborn child "so would you?"

"... No!" I hissed

"You thought about it though" she giggled

"Shut up" I huffed "Snape?"

"In a heartbeat" she replied instantly

"Ewww" I said in disgust

"I dunno," she responded as she tried to search for the right words "He has this dark, mysterious, older thing going on"

"So does Malfoy's dad, only he is actually sexy" I told her with a smirk

"Oh yeah ... Lucius." She said dreamily "And I bet he knows his stuff"

"And then some" I giggled, not that I know, I just have fun imagining.

"You know I think if he was gagged or summut Draco would be shagable" Addie mused

"Ferret boy?" I spat disgusted she'd ever say such a dirty thing "Never!"

"Ok, Percy or Draco?" she asked with a huge grin

"You're a whore!" I said spitefully and I know she knew I didn't mean it's just how we talk. "And what's with the Weasley's today, they're like my family."

"I'm just curious" she laughed

"Fortunately you're not a feline" I said smartly

"As far as you know" she muttered with a crazy smile

"Whatever" I chuckled

"So Draco or Percy?" she asked adamantly

"I think I'd rather just never have sex again" I grumbled

"That's really not an option" she laughed

"You do have a point there" I sighed "Fine! Percy then"

"You hate Draco that much?" she asked a little surprised "Wow!"

"Ok my turn to be mean" I announced trying to get her off of the previous question "... Filch or Hagrid?!" I couldn't help but laugh maniacally as she just stared at me with her eyes bulged doing her best goldfish impression. "You have to answer" I told her happily.

"You are a sick and twisted individual Keira Grey and you have just gone too far" she said a little too seriously for my liking

"Choose one already" I ordered

"Filch, just because he wouldn't kill me in the process" she decided and I burst out in another tremendous laughing fit. "What?" She whined "I'm tiny and Hagrid is huuuuge. Anyway Miss Grey ... how about Charlie Weasley?"

"No" I said after a pause only as I heard myself I knew it sounded like a lie, like when it comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"You liar!" she hissed excitedly

"What? No!" I spat out more convincingly this time

"Oh you would." She sang not having any of it "You would shag Charlie! Again and again and-"

"Fine I'll admit it, I would!" I interrupted huffily "And what?"

"What happened to 'they're like my family'?" she asked mockingly

"He was" I replied quietly "But then, I dunno, he was different this summer. Romania's been good for him" I realised I started to sound all dreamy like so tried to snap out of it

"You want him bad" she chuckled

"Shut up" I grumbled as I buried my head in my pillow.

"You doooo" she laughed

"Roger Davies" I snapped hoping to distract her

"Been there done that, wish I had that gag with me" she said crinkling her nose

"Ha" I burst out "I'll keep that in mind"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Sarah snapped as she sat up, she was one of our dorm 'mates' who seemed to have permanent pmt or summut "Would you two shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Your point?" I asked cocking an eyebrow trying to keep a smug smile from my face

"You are keeping me up by talking filth so either shut up or go to the common room." She ranted

"You go to the common room" Addie retorted sounding a little bit childish "we went the last time you had a hissy fit so it's you turn."

"My bed is here" Sarah growled

"We'll be more than happy to move it for you" Addie told her pleasantly with a dazzling smile

"This is ridiculous" she almost shrieked "I'm not being forced out of this room."

"We're not forcing you out" I yawned "You just seem to be the one with the problem and we're just offering you a solution to that. Me and Addie are fine where we are, you're not fine here therefore as you're the only one with a problem the logical thing for you to do is to move somewhere you would be happy"

"You can't argue with logic" Addie chimed in merrily. Sarah just made some random angry noise that actually sounded like the growl of one of Hagrid's beasts and rolled over resuming her attempt to ignore us. "Ooh you know who's nice?" Addie asked carrying on with our original conversation "Blaise Zambini" She answered herself as I just shrugged at her "...well not actually 'nice' as he's a Slytherin and all" she tried to explain

"Don't worry I know what you mean and yeah he's real nice" I laughed

"You haven't" she gasped

"I have, again and again and-"

"Ok I get it hands off" she said with a grin

"Well it's one of those physical things, there's nothing stopping either of us getting physical with someone else but I think it's creepy thinking that you and I are sleeping with the same person." I explained

"Ditto" she replied simply

"That's it I'm getting Flitwick!" Sarah hissed

"Fine, go, then look like an idiot when you get back and we're all sleeping" I told her smiling sweetly

"But I'll tell him the truth" she protested

"Yeah and it will be real believable with my history of trouble making." I chuckled

"Speaking of which Keira, can I borrow your halo I seem to have misplaced mine?" Addie asked with a pout

"No you'd end up getting it dirty and dimming it's shine" I said frowning at her

"I fucking hate you guys" Sarah spat put as she grabbed her pillow and quilt and left the room

"Love you honey" I called after her "Well she was extra crabby tonight, I wonder why"

"She wants Davies." Addie said smugly and I laughed "So now that she's gone is it bed time?" She asked yawning

"Hells yeah I'm exhausted" I sighed

"Remind me why we did that anyway" she said snuggling into her bed

"I'm not sure" I admitted "But I'm certain we had a reason when we started"

"Definitely, we're not bad people that way" She mumbled

"Of course not, by the way sweetie I think your halo's round your ankles" I laughed

"Night hoebag"

"Night gaybits"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was dragging myself to class. Guess staying up last night wasn't the best idea in the world seeing as now I couldn't even go two minutes without yawning. I was brought out of my own groggy world when I hear a voice smoothly ask "Tired Darlin'?" It was Blaise

"Stayed up with Addie last night" I said simply fighting another yawn.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a grin and a wicked glint in his eye.

"You're a perv" I shot at him trying not to smile

"Would you want me any other way?" he asked cockily

"Well you've have me there" I chuckled shaking my head

"It's not the only way I'll have you" he said whispered getting closer to me despite the fact we were in a busy hallway

"Is that a promise?" I asked looking up at him with a smirk

"If you're not too tired that is" he chuckled sounding very sexy

"I don't think it's possible for me to ever be that tired" I laughed

"Good because I have big plans" he told me

"How big?" I asked quietly wondering what his reply would be. Only I never found out as Draco Bloody Malfoy came over, oh joy.

"I thought you were doing something important but instead I find you talking to this Ravenclaw tramp" Draco said snidely

"Aww honey I love you two" I said trying to sound as sincere as possible

"What the fuck!" he yelled

"Marry me" I proposed excitedly

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?" He spat

"Crazy for you babe" I sighed

"I'm leaving" he growled before stomping off

"Missing you already" I called after him

"Your cruel" Blaise laughed "I like it"

"I know" I replied smugly

"So tonight?"

"See you then"

"Ron be serious" I tried to scold but couldn't keep the smile from my lips or the laughter in. We were in defence against the dark arts, waiting for class to begin and unusually Ron wasn't sitting with Potter or Granger so I got that honour instead. I'm not complaining, considering he supposed to be one of my best friends I don't see him much

"I am" he protested also laughing "I swear it's true, I thought mum was going to explode."

"Why's she looking at me like that?" I snapped suddenly altering the tone on the conversation

"Who?" Ron asked confused

"Hermione" I said simply trying not to make it seem like saying her name made me feel like gagging, just in case you haven't clocked on yet I can't stand the girl

"How's she looking at you?" He asked sounding slightly more confuddled than before

"Like I just tortured and killed a house elf after I had ordered it to kill her skanky cat" I said darkly. He smiled just slightly knowing he shouldn't

"She's not and that look was probably for me anyway" he sighed

"Have you two fallen out again?" I asked shaking my head "I swear one of these day's I oughta bang your heads together"

"Well-" he began only for me to cut him off almost instantly

"No she's definitely looking at me. Fine! If that's how she wants it." I hissed

"Keira I know the look you have right now, it's the 'I'm going to have fun pissing someone off look'." He told me sounding worried

"Well..." I chuckled with a smirk and trailed off

"Don't do something I'm going to get in trouble for" he groaned

"That narrows it down" I complained with a slight pout

"Why? What were you thinking?" He asked suspiciously

"Well my first instinct was to snog you and watch her face fall" I told him honestly

"What?!" He spluttered out "W-why would that piss her off?"

"If you don't know I'm not telling." I said once again shaking my head, that boy just can't see what's going on right in front of his eyes a lot of the time "Anyway I have a new plan"

"Which is?" he asked cautiously

"You'll see" I chirped merrily

"You're lucky that I've known you long enough to know that under that dark and cynical part of you that's hidden by the innocent goody goody exterior, your just playfully mischievous and don't actually mean to cause any harm because you really are a good person" He told me with a frown

"Your mum tell you that?" I chuckled

"Pretty much word for word" He admitted with a grin

"When?" I asked curiously

"When we were five and you conspired with the garden gnomes to throw me over the wall" He said frowning again and I cracked up

"Ah good times" I sighed

"Of course she thinks you've grown out of it and are perfect inside and out" He informed me

"But you know better right?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I really was wondering what he was going to say

"I know you're a good person" He said seriously "but I know the look too"

"Well that gives me something to work on." I muttered and I think Ron chose to ignore me

"So your plan?" he inquired

"Like I said, you'll see soon enough." I told him with a grin and then Snape walked in "Here we go" Now I could give an in depth description of what happened next but that might require effort and isn't actually that interesting, I don't think anyway. So here's the condensed notes; as usual the class became very quiet with the entrance of everyone's favourite DADA teacher, and he immediately got things going, asking his annoying questions that usually no one but Granger tries to answer. Only today wasn't usually, today I decided to participate and to Snape's great amusement I actually beat Hermione in the race to correctly answer the first two questions. It was actually great fun especially watching Grangers face turn unbelievable shades of red just out of sheer frustration. Then for the final question I didn't bother and let her answer the question only to elaborate on her answer which actually had a few holes in it which I assume occurred because she tried to rush it out in one breath before anyone else could beat her to it. Basically I made it a competition and I won. Go me. I even earned points for my house and what made it even better was Professor Snape actually took points of Gryffindor for Hermione's incomplete answer because if she couldn't answer a question properly she shouldn't waste the class's time with stupid ramblings. I think today is going to be a good day

"So that was the plan?" Ron asked cautiously after class had finished

"Yep" I chirped merrily as I put everything back in my bag "I think it went well"

"I think you're crazy" he told me giving me a look that backed up his words

"Apparently that's the general opinion around here" I chuckled

"I'd avoid Hermione if I were you" He warned me seriously

"What's she going to do really?" I scoffed brushing it off

"I don't know and that's what scares me" he admitted and I couldn't help but laugh

"If you're that afraid for me you can escort me to dinner and protect me from your dear friend Hermerwhatever." I chuckled

"Keira" he said in a tone that usually accompanied my name, the one that means 'behave yourself'

"Ronald?" I replied simply

"You could try getting on with my friends" he sighed

"I tried, I failed, I got over it, so dinner now? Or do I have to risk it alone, I could always stick to the shadows and-"

"Fine" he said interrupting my ramble "I'll walk you"

"Good" I said smugly and linked my arm round his as we left the classroom, he just sighed and shook his head but all with a smile and I grinned. "I think we don't spend enough time together," I complained, "you're always with them it's not fair you were my friend first, and when I do get to spend time with you your grumpy because you've had one of those oh so frequent fights with them. Where do they think you go by the w-"

"Ron!" a shrill voice shouted from behind causing us to stop, of course it was Granger.

"Yeah?" Ron asked simply

"Hi Hermione" I said with a smile and a wave, probably over friendly but at least it shows I'm trying ... well sorta, I'm also trying to piss her off, ah well.

"Where are you going?" she asked Ron "I thought you, Harry and I were going to go the library."

"Ooh the silent treatment ... fun!" I said sarcastically just loud enough that even though it was clearly meant for Ron, Hermione would hear anyway.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes. Just walking Keira somewhere." He explained

"He's so sweet and considerate that way don't you think?" I asked grinning up at Ron and giving his arm a bit of a squeeze

"Keira?" Ron said in that tone again

"What?" I asked defensively "I'm being friendly"

"You have the look" he told me sternly

"What about her look?" I protested "That's nothing less than openly hostile"

"Could both of you just get on? For me?" He pleaded

"Anything for you honey, you know that," I said softly still trying to piss of Granger, it wasn't fair that I'm the one who always gets told off "too much history to throw away"

"Sure" Hermione agreed stiffly

"Well Granger" I sighed like I was making a sacrifice "You can have him for now if you want, just get him back to me safely. He promised me we'd finish catching up over a good ol' game of chess" I finished with a giggle

"Sure" she repeated seeming just as stiff as before and I released my hold of Ron's arm

"See you later Keira ... for chess" he said sounding slightly confused, I had to try very hard not to smirk cos the way he said it made it sound like a code for something a lot more fun than chess

"Ciao hun," I said friendlily and added not so friendlily as I walked away "Later Granger, good effort in class today by the way" That's when everything goes black and fuzzy, actually I think there might have been a flash of red before the black. I do also remember being hit with some force and fleetingly thinking 'At least the stairs will break my fall'


	3. Chapter 3

My head hurt, that was the first think I felt and thought, in fact it was the only thing I felt and thought. I was so consumed by it I wasn't even aware I was conscious until I registered voices and I groaned

"Keira?!!" I heard Addie screech excitedly and I forced my eyes open

"Miss Brennan!" Madam Pomfrey scolded as she started to attend to me, guess that means I'm lying in the hospital wing, that always makes for a good time "Keep your voice down or I'll remove you. My patients need there rest."

"I'm sorry," she sighed "but she's awake-"

"I can see that" Pomfrey interrupted snottily "but-"

"What the-" I interrupted just more than slightly confused only to be interrupted my Madam Pomfrey. I wondered when someone would actually be able to finish a sentence

"You're ok" she told me kindly but her eyes were cold "you just had an accident on the stairs and had a couple of knocks-"

"It was no accident!" Addie hissed interrupting Pomfrey "That bitch Granger stunned you on the stairs-"

"She did not" Madam Pomfrey snapped

"She did!" Addie practically yelled. Although it hurt my ears and my head to hear them argue I was still trying to piece things together so I listened intently.

"That's a lie." Pomfrey insisted adamantly

"How do you know that?" Addie asked harshly "Did you see it?"

"No but if Professor Dumbledore said it was an accident then I have no reason to doubt it." Pomfrey said loyally

"Pshh they're just trying to keep it quiet because she's part of Potter's Gryffindork crowd. They get away with a hell of a lot more than the rest of us can." Addie accused

"Stop talking nonsense" Madam Pomfrey ordered aggitatedly

"She almost killed my best friend and no ones doing anything about it." Addie yelled desperately "Keira tell her."

"I ... I don't remember an accident" I confessed quietly "Just winding Granger up a lil then ... I dunno ... waking up? Where's Ron?" I asked. Why wasn't he here? He was there he saw it happen, he should be by my bedside worrying, waiting for me to wake up to make sure I'm ok.

"See there's no proof Miss Granger did anything except be tolerant of your friends ill mannered behaviour." Madam Pomfrey scoffed

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed shocked and appalled. How dare she insult me when there's a very good chance I've just been assaulted

"I'm sorry dear I didn't mean anything by it." Pomfrey apologised sounding quite a bit insincere. "You should get some more rest."

"I suddenly feel like I'd rather gouge my own eyes out than stay here any longer." I said snidely but smiling none the less. Don't know how it happens but when someone pisses me off I can g from frail and weak to 'kick ass' mode in an instant.

"And for the record she said she didn't remember, not that it didn't happen" Addie pointed out "And I dunno where Ron is." I'm not going to lie but that upset me a little bit.

"Miss Grey I should really insist that you stay another night" Madam Pomfrey started

"You should but you won't." I told her rudely, it was true after all "I'll save you the trouble of having to tolerate my ill mannered behaviour and leave cos Merlin knows I'm not ready to face another long fall down a flight of stairs."

"If that's what you'd prefer" Madam Pomfrey said snippily

"It is" I said simply and Addie helped me gather my stuff so I could leave.

I didn't go back to Ravenclaw tower to rest, I couldn't. After a long think I had a very good idea of what had happened to me, I remember the read flash and being hit with some force and Granger shouting something just before. Any idiot could piece it together, but there was one thing missing that made me doubt it all and I knew I couldn't rest until the doubt was gone. So I went to Gryffindor common room, yeah I know the password, I always know cos Ron tells me. When I stepped into the common room it was actually empty except for the man I wanted to see

"Hey loser" I called jokingly at him from the arched doorway I was leaning in.

"Keira?!" he gasped evidently very surprised to see me

"The one and only" I laughed trying to keep my tone friendly

"I thought you'd still be in the hospital wing" he told me looking concerned

"Nah, me and poppy don't quite see eye to eye and the less time spent together the better." I said casually, my escape was no big deal really

"You are ok though right?" he asked caringly

"I dunno," I sighed and heard the hard edge starting to appear in my voice "I've been trying not to listen to too many people, minds still a lil fuzzy. Thought you might help me clear it up a bit."

"Err ... I dunno if-" he started to ramble nervously

"What happened on the stairs Ron?" I asked bluntly getting to the point

"You don't remember?" he replied slowly and I thought he sounded just a little bit hopeful.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I told him sounding more dangerous than playful "Maybe I have a good idea of what happened but need you to fill in a couple of details. Either way I'd advise you to tell the truth."

"Ok" He replied gravely

"So I said everything I had to say and turned to leave and...?" I said skimming over the detail to get to the point which I hoped he would tell me now

"You fell" he said simply but it felt hollow

"Why?" I asked pushing the point

"Why what?" he asked in an attempt to avoid answering the question

"Why did I fall? What caused me to?" I clarified growing impatient

"Well you t-"

"Tripped?" I interrupted so he wouldn't lie to me "... I don't think so, I'd have remembered that."

"You know what happened then" he said grimly looking sad and guilty.

"So it really is true, she did it?" I whispered trying to contain the emotions that were threatening to burst out

"You already know so why are you asking me?" he asked quiet and defeated. I had so many answers to that question and didn't know where to start. I asked because I needed to know because the only thing causing me to doubt my judgement was because of the fact he had obviously not said a thing about it. If it was him in my place I would have had to be dragged off of the remains of whoever had hurt him

"Because" I started knowing there was a good chance I'd start crying soon "I'm wondering why not a single damn thing has been done about it when one of my oldest and dearest friends saw it happen. You saw that bitch almost killed me and yet everyone is still going round thinking the sun shines out of her arse. Why!?"

"She didn't mean to do it" he said in her defence

"I'm sorry, did she slip whilst pulling her wand out of her backside and shouting stupefy because otherwise I think she did it on purpose" I snarled angry he would even dare to defend her

"No" he spluttered out getting defensive himself "I just mean you wound her up"

"So I deserved it?" I asked furiously

"No-" he began to yell unable to get his point across

"Does that mean I'm well within my rights to smash her face repeatedly of a wall cos I'm pretty wound up myself right now?" I interrupted smartly

"No" he told me sounding almost stern now

"Ok can I get a list of the rules cos I'm getting slightly confused. That might just be the head trauma though." I sneered spitefully

"Keira" he called pleadingly trying to get me to understand.

"Ron ... why didn't you say anything?" I asked hurt and confused still

"Because she's my friend" he said quietly

"oh ... ok ... I get it ... I'm sorry" I sniffed trying to hold back the tears again, "It must have been terrible having to put up with me these last 15 years or so, had I have known we weren't friends I'd have left you alone"

"No Keira I didn't mean-" he tried to explain quickly and desperately

"No its ok I get it." I said a bit more forcefully "You chose her. ... I'll see you around" And then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I found myself to the entrance of a common room that wasn't mine. Last time I was too confused to go back to Ravenclaw tower, however now I was far too pissed off, in fact that sound like an understatement for how I'm feeling. So what common room am I trying to get into? Slytherin of course, what do Hufflepuff's know about being pissy? There's only one thing stopping me and it's not the fact I don't know the password because I do, it's because that arsehole Draco Malfoy is in my way.

"Dammit Malfoy let me in" I ordered angrily

"No!" he said simply after a pause

"You sick bastard!" I hissed, he was enjoying this far too much

"Aww Grey your words hurt" he said mockingly pretending to be upset before snidely adding "not as much as bouncing down a flight of stairs I'd wager"

"What did you say?" I seethed unable to believe it

"Nothing stays secret at this school" he laughed "Although I must say I'm torn do I (a); thank the mudblood for almost getting rid of you for good or do I (b), become outraged that she's still in this school? ... Well? What do I do?"

"I'd go for c." I said dangerously quiet

"C?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah go throw yourself of the astronomy tower and do not only me and Granger a favour but the whole fucking world." I snarled

"... Nah! I think you'd miss me too much." He told me with a smile

"What?! Just let me in you twisted freak of a man whore" I spat

"Resorting to name calling again, tut tut, no wonder you're not making friends" he sighed pretending to be disappointed

"Let me in or I'll-" I began to growl

"Or you'll what?" he asked dangerously, getting in my face

"I'll-" I started only to interrupted once again

"Keira?" Blaise called coolly from behind Malfoy "I thought I heard you, so sexy when you're making idle threats"

"They weren't idle" I warned agitatedly

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly

"I was trying to see you but this dipshit wouldn't let me in" I explained glaring at the dipshit in question

"Let her in" Blaise told Malfoy simply

"No." He objected "No scum in the common room"

"Do you not want me showing up the rest of your Slytherin lot?" I asked with a sneer

"Keira!" Blaise snapped "Draco let her in"

"If you insist" Draco replied sounding far from happy and stood back to let me through the door only to trip me on my way past

"Bite me" I hissed

"Just say where" he told me quietly

"Anywhere?" I asked raising an eyebrow trying to sound hopeful as I refused to lose this game

"For the love of Merlin" Blaise exclaimed as he pulled me away

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly the second we were away from annoying prying ears

"You mad at me?" I asked a little confused

"You said you'd meet me the other day" he told me indifferently crossing his arms looking at me like I wasn't worth the time of day

"Oh haven't you heard?" I muttered sourly "Everyone else has"

"But I didn't think it was true" he said sounding a little disgusted

"What? Cos Granger wouldn't do that?" I asked bitterly

"No because I didn't think you'd let her" he said like it was obvious

"Believe me there was no choice involved, the bitch stunned me from behind" I growled unhappily

"So what are you doing here?" he asked reiterating his first question apparently not caring about my brush with death, but hey that's Blaise for you.

"I need help" I confessed getting strait to the point

"Oh I was hoping you might have come to make it up to me for standing me up" he sighed

"You mean you didn't find a replacement?" I asked bored, already knowing the answer

"Well yeah but I wanted you" he admitted starting to sound a bit warmer

"You always want me" I chuckled moving closer to him "But that's not the point. Help needed"

"Why are you talking to me then, helping people isn't really my thing?"He asked snippily backing away from me again

"It's a vengeance thing only I need to be sly and secretive and shit so I need a Slytherin and immediately thought of you" I told him simply

"Touching" he replied sarcastically

"Oh stop being miserable" I hissed getting tired of him being an ass.

"I had plans, and you didn't show up" he complained again "And now I'm supposed to help you?"

"You're like a dog with a bone." I snapped and began to rant "It wasn't my fault, I think it goes without saying that I'd have rather been with you than in the hospital wing. And it's so embarrassing; of all people it was that snotty cow Granger that almost killed me. And if that wasn't enough she's getting away with it, it's like saying she's ... more important or valuable or just better than me and that's not right. She has to pay, she has to hurt and I intend to be the cause of her pain but no one else can know, can't afford to tarnish my good name or lose my friends so I need you. I'm sorry I ruined your plans truly I am but get over it because if you had just helped me out you would have learned that I have plans too."

"Oh really?" he asked slightly shocked "What kind of plans?" he asked with a smirk stepping back towards me

"Big plans" I pretty much purred with a smile and closed the distance between us and started to play with the top button of his shirt. I waited until he cracked and made a move to step back away "... but down to business first"

"Fine." He hissed in frustration and sat down "So we're conspiring against Granger."

"Yep, only I want it to not be against school rules." I told him seriously as I began to pace very very slowly

"You want to be bad while still being good?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, pretty much" I chuckled knowing it sounded ridiculous

"You're a freak" he said frankly

"Yeah, pretty much" I said just like before

"Well you've ruled out almost all forms of physical harm, which I must say is the most fun" he whined

"Really?" I asked curiously "Because I prefer emotional and psychological harm."

"That's because you're secretly evil." He told me like I was simple

"As opposed to openly evil like you?" I asked jokingly "So I also need to make sure that it can't really be linked back to me because I lose all credibility as a victim if there are any signs of retaliation."

"You're making this awfully complicated" he sighed shaking his head

"Which is why I need help" I said quietly feeling slightly lost

"You know ..." he started cautiously "Draco is good at this sort of thing"

"Not a chance in hell" I growled instantly

"Fine," he hissed defensively "He's been a bit distracted lately anyway"

"By the glow of his own hair no doubt" I mumbled darkly

"Keira!"

"Why does everyone say my name like that?" I complained with a pout

"Like what?" Blaise asked boggled

"Like they're scolding a small child or something." I elaborated but he just shrugged at me "So, any ideas?"

"Well I'd say push her down the stairs but that's the complete opposite of what you want to do" he answered showing almost no interest at all

"Yeah that's where I got stuck" I said quietly deciding not to point out how unhelpful he was being

"Hmm..." he hummed not really knowing what to say

"Yeah" I said stretching out the word for a couple of extra seconds just to fill the silence while I thought "Only I sorta want it to link in to the whole situation not just a random attack" I added

"Great, more stipulations." He grumbled "Fine what started this whole thing?"

"She was looking at me" I told him moodily

"Seriously?" he choked out laughing

"It was the way she was looking at me" I tried to explain knowing I probably sounded like a 5 year old

"Ok why was she looking at you that way?" he asked me like I was a right 'speshul' case

"Well I was joking around with Ron-"

"Weasley?" he interrupted disgustedly

"Yeah, she so fancies him, it's funny" I chuckled

"Fine lets kill Weasley that will hurt her right?" Blaise asked simply and I frowned at him

"I'm not killing him" I yelled "That would be stupid, against the rules and hurt me and others important to me. I could use him though, at this point in time I don't even care if he gets hurt, he just can't die."

"Really?" he asked like I had told him Christmas had some early

"Sure why not." I said dismissively "General harassment for them would great, not a plan but still good if they didn't get that from Slytherin's already"

"But it could get worse" he told me quietly with a smile

"Please tell me your not joking." I begged as my face lit up

"I'm not," he laughed "Sometimes we get bored and lay off of them for a bit till we have a new reason.

"Can this be a reason?" I asked hopefully

"I'll spread the word" He promised and I resisted my urge to jump him

"Be especially cruel to Granger" I told him smiling cruelly at the thought

"Of course ... you have a look" he said warily

"I might just have a plan." I whispered as I had a slight eureka moment.

"Do tell." He ordered curiously

"Well I'm thinking if I could turn as much of the school against them as possible, make them suffer they're likely to snap at each other or band together. I hope it's the second because it will be lot funnier if I could manage to hook Ron up with a girl,that could crush Granger." I explained grinning the whole time

"Sounds good but you have a few problems." Blaise pointed out

"Shoot"

"You want to turn the school against them without ruining your image." He said with a frown

"Well the Ravenclaws are already on my side, with your help I hope the Slytherin's will be too. And if I keep playing the part of brave victim that should come across as endearing, especially if I seem to try and make up with them, which could help sway the Hufflepuff's which have turned against them before, no one can keep their mouths shut in this school and people are so easily swayed. Hell I don't really have to do anything." I told him, it was simple really

"No but I do" he mumbled resentfully

"You know you'll be compensated more than fairly" I said playfully

"Good! It shouldn't be too hard really; we hate Gryffindor's more than we hate you."

"Awww how sweet." I replied sweetly

"Your second problem is that you want to find a girl for Weasley. Don't see it happening myself." He sneered

"Hmm he's not my cup of tea, but people are easy to manipulate" I said honestly "I'm sure it would be easy to plant the idea that he'd be a good boyfriend in some bimbos head and he'd just be happy that someone wants him that he won't say no. As for who? It should be a Gryffindor that way if Granger snaps again and attacks one of her own she might actually get in trouble. One of the air heads in our year ... Parvati and Lavender right, they're giggly and moronic enough to want a boyfriend regardless."

"Fine" Blaise huffed as he admitted defeat "You could actually do it ... so that's your plan?"

"I dunno" I admitted, I was somewhat unsatisfied with it "Do you think it would break her? I see Potter taking Ron's side but I don't know whether it's enough"

"If only you could find a way to sabotage her work." He mused quietly

"Sometimes you are just fucking awesome" I told him happily "That on top of everything would definitely make her crack, make her miserable but how?"

"Well you can make sure she's not the best especially because you're untouchable now, if she does anything to you she can't get away with it again. If the Ron thing works she won't want to spend anytime in the common room. I can get the Slytherin's to harass her anywhere, which means the only place she can study is the library. All you need to do is take that away." He explained smugly, obviously quite happy with himself

"That's sexy" I whispered as stopped pacing and straddled him where he sat

"What exactly?" he asked so it was only just audible, like he breathed it

"You scheming brilliantly" I told him then gave him a quick kiss, pulling away before he could respond

"Naturally" he chuckled

"I want you" I confessed

"Here?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah" I murmured leaning into him

"Now?" he asked getting excited

"Uh huh"

"About damn time!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'd woken up the next morning in my own bed as usual, in the end I had made it back to Ravenclaw tower. No one had said much to me but that might just be because I hadn't given them the time.

"How's my face?" I asked Addie after I finished putting on my makeup. We were getting ready together in the bathroom

"Beautiful darlin" she murmured whilst doing her mascara

"I don't look like I'm plotting or scheming or anything" I asked carefully, the plan wouldn't work if I couldn't control my face

"Actually you don't" Addie replied sounding surprised "I can tell because you usually just get this ..."

"Look?" I finished for her

"Yeah" she confirmed

"So I've heard" I sighed while I played with my hair

"Sooo, ready to face the masses?" Addie asked slightly cautious

"Yeah" I answered trying to sound positive

"I'll tell you what you have got though" Addie started

"What?" I asked curiously

"A very shiny halo," she told, looking at me analytically "You're going to do this being a goody lil two shoes aren't you?"

"Yeah" I said with a grin

"That's my girl." She said proudly "Still wish you'd let me beat the crap out of Granger though"

"No. That wouldn't do anything for my cause" I warned her sternly

"It's so strange" she laughed

"What is?" I asked with a frown

"You don't have the look." She told me sounding a little awed.

"... Good!"

When I entered the Great Hall it didn't fall silent but it did grow noticeably quieter. I decided to keep my head down while Addie and I found are usual seats. People instantly scooted to give us room. The second I sat down the questions started. "Keira, oh my God! Is it true what happened?" Sarah asked hurriedly and with a bit of concern which surprised me a little. Then again when we weren't winding her up me and Addie did get on with her.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly as I helped myself to some toast, they all seemed to take that as a yes

"It's just not right or fair, you know I wish I was one of Potter's friends, and then I could get away with anything" another girls hissed, I was keeping my head down so I didn't really see who said it

"No I think it's because she attacked a Ravenclaw," some guy retorted "The Slytherin's would make such an uproar if it was one of them and Hufflepuff's are just too cute and fluffy-"

"Maybe we should do something then." one of his friends suggested

"Guy's just drop it. I don't even want to think of it." I moaned resting my head in my hands

"Wow you really are a good brave person." The 1st girl said impressed

"I'm not. It would just be easier to make it through if I could forget about it." I explained trying to sound affirmative but failing

"But doesn't it just get to you that after what she did she can just sit over there without a care?" Sarah asked angrily

"Where is she?" I asked suddenly. Everyone motioned to the far end of the Gryffindor table warily "I'll be right back" I said as I got up

"Keira what are you doing?" Addie asked quickly and confused, rather I just held up a finger to say 'later' and made my way over to the Gryffindor table.

On my way however I bumped into an old friend of mine who's skating on very thin ice at the moment as far as I was concerned. But the plan wouldn't work without him so I had to suck it up and let it go.

"Hey" I mumbled with a small clearly forced smile

"Keira can we talk?" Ron asked sounding a little desperate

"Sure" I said simply

"I just want to say I'm sorry about last night, I should have handled it better and-" he rambled apologetically

"It's ok, I understand." I told him friendlily letting him off of the hook.

"Really?" he asked sceptically like he thought I would turn around and change my mind

"Yep" I chirped probably over cheery and frowned at myself for doing so, and Ron laughed at me for it

"So we're fine?" Ron asked trying to make 100% sure

"Yes" I insisted, "I couldn't really stay mad at you at a time like this. I need my best friends."

"Yeah I think I'm going to need as many friends as I can get too, people seem to be giving us the cold shoulder." He admitted grimly

"I wish there was something I could do about that" I said as sincerely as I could manage, which was pretty damn good considering I didn't mean it all

"Don't worry yourself about it. To be honest I didn't expect you to be so good about this, I expected you to retaliate." He confessed honestly. That's what I liked about Ron he was honest ...most of the time. Actually scratch that I'm still pissed at the lying bastard

"Retaliating is how this whole ugly mess started" I told him grimly

"Yeah well I should get back to my breakfast" he replied apparently wanting to change the subject. If he didn't want to talk about it that would be fine by me, or at least it would be in five minutes.

"I'll come with you, there's something I want to say." I said solemnly and bit my lip as my resolve set in

"Keira?" Ron said in the warning tone

"Don't worry" I chuckled slightly hollowly.

He looked at me as if searching for something, focusing on my eyes "Surprisingly I'm not." He said with a slightly confused frown and then he led the way to the Gryffindor table and his oh so wonderful friends.

"Hermione" I said calmly as a way of greeting her

"Keira" she replied very curtly

"Look Grey" Harry started sounding arrogant and confrontational to me even though I guess he was going for cool and authoritive or summut "we don't want any trouble"

"Well that's convenient because I didn't come here looking for it." I said seriously keeping the smirk that was in my head from off of my face

"What do you want?" Hermione asked sharply, getting to the point. I decided it was better to ignore her hostility

"Right well I just want to say that very few people know what really happened yesterday" I explained quietly although I had a sneaking suspicion that quite a few people would have heard anyway, nosey gits that they are "but that doesn't stop people talking but I don't care" I continued, "I just want this all to be dropped, erased whatever. I just want things to go back to normal."

"Fine. It's dropped" she said coldly after a long pause

"And I really don't want anything like this to happen again, I value my life and it's not fair on Ron because he gets stuck in the middle. So for our sakes and everyone else's, truce?" I said amiably with a small hopeful smile and offered out my hand. This is where a sane person would have eagerly shook my hand and promised to be my friend forever even if they were revolted by my very presence and planning on where to hide my body. Did Hermione do this? Of course not. She just stared at my hand like it was dangerous. "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief after a very long pause

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a tone similar to mine but with a trace of desperate pleading mine obviously lacked, and still she just sat there stony faced and silent.

"Fine" I muttered making myself sound like I was upset but toughing it out "Sorry for bothering you". Then I turned and walked away back to my own table.

"That bitch!" I heard someone exclaim before I had even sat down, guess everyone saw the show. That's good.

"Leave it" I sighed burying my head in my hands and allowing a small smile to cross my lips while no one could see.

"It's not right, you're the victim and yet you try to be the bigger person and settle things and she just throws it back in your face!" another voice said bitterly

"I always knew she was a rotten spiteful cow" Sarah retorted

"Please just drop it." I hissed sitting upright suddenly

"No," Laura, another one of our roommates objected "Keira honey, maybe your just too sweet to see it, but what happened to you was just wrong and it's not up to you to make it right. The fact you tried to do so shows what a truly amazing person you are and what a vile creature she is. It's not right that she's not getting punished and we're going to take your lead and not sink to her level but we're not going to let her off as easy as to just talking about it."

"Fine" I sighed again and stood up grabbing my bag

"Where are you going now hun?" Addie asked softly. I think she had been trying to stay quiet and to let me get on with things, something I'm very thankful for.

"I just want to lie down for a bit before lectures," I mumbled tiredly, then left adding "I'll catch up with you later."

It was hard to stay in character as I walked away from the Great Hall. It became harder to drag my feet because I was fighting the urge to skip and my frown really wanted to turn itself upside down. Everything was just going so well, although I'd maintain my act no one and I mean no one would take my buzz away ... no matter how hard he tried

"Everyone hates Granger, this is a great day." A voice pretty much sang in merriment from behind me, of course it was Draco Malfoy but right now I couldn't find it in myself to care, that how much I love it when everything goes to plan. "Speaking of which" he continued "I must say I'm quite disappointed in you Grey."

"Now you know how your father must feel when he sees you" I told him smiling ever so slightly

"I just can't take you seriously anymore" he told me unphased, "You mouth off but now I know when things get nasty you just roll over and take it. You're all talk and no action." It almost sounded like a complaint

"If you say so." I said nonchalantly

"I do." He said with that trademark smirk "Guess you just are a good girl after all."

"And you're a very bad boy" I murmured looking him straight in the eye as I slowly stepped towards him then bit my lip before mirroring his smirk.

"Grey?" he asked sounding wary and looking at me like I was some _thing_ rather than someone and I continued my slow stride up to him until we were toe to toe.

"You know" I told him quietly as I started to play with his tie "I have this fantasy ... kinda wishing it wasn't just a fantasy anymore. Guess how it goes?"

"How?" he asked cautiously after a very long pause, I had to try really hard not to laugh, he really didn't know what to make of this.

"Well" I started in almost a whisper bringing my face up closer to his as I spoke "I think I might leave a bit to your imagination but lets just say it involves me and you, no clothes, whips and chains, baby oil, quite a bit of flexibility on my part and a lot of screaming ... in pleasure _and_ pain." By the time I'd uttered my last words we were chest to chest and I could feel his breath

"Really?" he asked quietly and I felt his hands on my hips, he was really getting caught up in the moment.

"Oh yeah" I breathed grinning. He was closing the few centimetres between our lips. And that's when I pulled back and laughed "Too bad I'm just a good girl who's just all talk." He didn't even have words, his face was frozen in one look that was a combination of shock, confusion and seething anger

"Gee is that the time, must dash, why don't you just carry on with your great day." I chuckled as I walked away


	6. Chapter 6

Ok you know what I said about no one being able to take away my buzz, I think I was wrong. Actually there's no thinking about it I was very wrong. I was in potions when a 7th year came in and said "Miss Granger and Miss Grey to the headmasters office please" no good could come from that sentance

"Fair enough," Slughorn said "Ladies, off you go.

We walked in silence, far more than just an uncomfortable silence but obviously the reasons for that were incredibly justified. For my own safety I refused to turn my back on her and followed her as she took the lead, so it was Granger that knocked the door.

"Ah come in girls and take a seat" Dumbledore's voice sounded from behind the door and we did as we were told. Gee was I in for a big surprise.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked feeling shock and dread run through me. There were two other adults in the room and by the look on Granger's face I guessed they were her parents

"Professor Dumbledore was just filling in what happened the other night." My dad informed me sounding slightly cold. The dread intensified.

"And what's happening at the moment. He feels we should all be here to clear things up" Mr Granger continued actually sounding friendlier than my own father

"Oh, ok, can someone fill be in because someone's neglected to tell me the official story." I said failing to keep it from sounding spiteful

"Keira, watch your tone." My mother scolded

"I will mother." I said and bit my tongue. Here's how things go with my parents, no matter how good I try to be when something goes wrong they always think the worst of me. I'm always the disappointment because apparently I should know better ... even when it's not my fault. I wish I hated them because then it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Miss Grey's statement was quite accurate, however she left the hospital wing before a member of staff could get her account of the situation. So if you will Miss Grey could you tell us how you had your accident?" Dumbledore asked in that calm manner of his

"I guess accident is a polite term for it." I said forcing a smile and began to explain "I came out of class with Ron, we were talking about how the class had just gone, things had got a bit competitive between Hermione and me when it came to answering questions ... only I came out on the better side. She started talking to Ron about an arrangement they had, and initially I tried to be friendly because it's awkward for him when we fight as we are both good friends of his, but she brushed me off, and she just had a look on her face that ... well it's the one she's giving me right now ... Anyway I didn't necessarily say anything that could be seen as mean or provocative but I'm not going to deny that how I said things may have wound her up if she had any romantic feelings for him. Anyway Ron was going to escort me to dinner-"

"He's such a sweet boy" My mum interrupted fondly

"Yeah," I sighed so I could quickly move on "But I just said we'd catch up later and that he should go with Hermione. I turned to leave. Complimented her efforts in class and that's when it happened."

"What happened exactly?" Dumbledore pressed quietly

"I think she stunned me and I fell down the stairs." I answered truthfully

"Could you clarify what you mean by you think?" he asked and I got a sinking feeling

"I didn't trip," I elaborated carefully "It felt like I was hit by something hard I remember her shouting something, I'm making a logical conclusion"

"You didn't see Miss Granger with her wand or here her clearly her shout a spell." Dumbledore summarised

"No" I confirmed getting frustrated. This isn't going in my favour

"And Miss Granger insists that she didn't do anything of the sort." He added before I could say anymore, and Hermione just nodded. Come to think of it that bitch has been awfully quiet.

"I'd say that too." I said bluntly

"Keira you know better than to talk back" my mother scolded again

"I think this sounds like a petty argument that just got out of hand. I know my daughter and she couldn't have possibly done what was said." Mrs Granger piped up defending her daughter.

"I feel I should also say that Miss Granger is an outstanding student and on several occasions has shown great courage and moral fibre, so a claim such as the one made by Miss Grey is very serious and requires an enquiry as it is very out of character. However I'm afraid we will have to drop this as Mr Weasley, a good friend to both I believe and a very trustworthy character supports Miss Grangers statement." Dumbledore also said in her defense and I lost it

"Please don't dismiss this," I pleaded desperately "I'm telling the truth I swear! She attacked me"

"For the last time Keira, stop this nonsense now." My mother hissed harsly

"But I'm not doing anything wrong" I almost yelled

"Keira Oralee Grey! You won't be told again." My dad shouted before calming down and addressing Hermione's parents "Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm so sorry for this mess. Keira has always had quite an active imagination and a way with words. It's a shame we had to meet under such ... awkward circumstances, your daughter seems to be quite an intelligent and talented witch. Maybe we could go out to dinner after this"

"That's quite alright and dinner would be lovely" Mrs Granger replied merrily

"Keira I think you also have an apology to make" my dad told me with a barely noticeable threatening tone.

"Then you're clearly mistaken" I said grimly

"Keira!" he yelled

"NO" I shouted back on the verge of tears, "Just no you can't make me apologise to her. I concede defeat, it doesn't matter that I'm right. She wins, okay? You all believe her over me, guess I'm nothing compared to her, my near perfect grades and good behaviour are worthless. Do you know what I think I will apologise. I'm sorry you've all wasted your time. I'm sorry you're not going to hear what you want to. And I'm sorry you're all too blind to see the truth. Hell I'm even sorry for causing a scene." I sobbed "I'm sorry I had faith in your judgement" I told Dumbledore "And I'm sorry you were ever born." I spat at Hermione who was still staying silent, and then I turned to my parents "But mostly I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you wanted, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. How terrible it must be for you. How's that for a freaking apology?" I asked crying but they didn't have an answer "Nice catching up with you, mother, father, just in case of the extremely likely event that I don't see you or have any form of contact with you anytime soon, Merry Christmas, Happy new year, happy birthdays for both of you and a good Easter. See you next summer." And then I left without another look at anyone.

"Honey I'm sorry you had to go through that." Addie told me sincerely as she stroked my hair "Have I ever told you I hate your parents?"

"Really?" I croaked, sitting up and wiping my eyes. It's been two hours since the incident in Dumbledore's office, I had blown off my afternoon classes to cry into my pillow and that's how Addie had found me and I had told her everything that had happened in there. "Everyone seems to love them."

"If they can't see what a true star you are they don't even deserve to know you" she said kindly and I laughed, it was a bitter hollow laugh. They never see the good in me, maybe because there's no good to see. "And that cow just watched as it all happened and said nothing" Addie seethed

"I have to go somewhere" I mumbled

"Where?" Addie asked with concern "And why?"

"I just, I'm all over the place. Probably the frustration and anger. So fucking angry, I need to vent" I told her honestly

"Ah K tell Blaise I said hi" She chuckled

"Will if I see him" I muttered as I walked out the door, truth was I didn't know where I was going to end up.

I wandered the halls, I thought about going to the Slytherin dungeons to see Blaise but decided against it. I didn't want to see him, he had started making plans, plans lead to strings, strings lead to complications and feelings and feelings being hurt. Seeing him would just add to my problems right now. I wasn't in the mood and I didn't have the time to find someone new to seduce and have fun with. So I wandered wishing for something I could hit, actually I might have my moments but I'm not really that aggressive, I'm a lover not a fighter and all. But there were other ways to hurt people without physically harming them. After all wasn't that what I was counting on? Wasn't that what had happened to me? Sure I almost died but was it the physical pain that drove me to seek revenge and destroy a person? No, it was the principle of it, my wounded pride and ego, the betrayal of a friend and now the disappointment of my 'perfect' parents. I was beyond pissed, Merlin help whoever was misfortunate to find me like this. Still I wandered, I didn't even register where I was but I kept wandering. And then I bumped into another wanderer and as luck would have it, it was the one person I loved to fight with most. Guess I get to vent after all.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning with a yawn and a lazy smile before I rolled out of bed. I sang in the shower and hummed a jolly tune as I got dressed "Feeling better?" Addie asked sounding amused, she always found my mood swings funny.

"New day" I said feeling refreshed, venting is gooood

"That it is" she chuckled, a good mood is infectious you know.

"I've decided to be the best that I can be, academically speaking" I declared as I brushed out my hair

"Please tell me this isn't for your parents" Addie groaned, she was good at holding grudges in my name.

"It's an in spite of them thing" I told her reassuringly

"Good" she chirped before hopefully adding "And in spite of Granger?"

"Does it seem that way?" I asked with a slight frown

"To me it does but it won't to others" she told me

"Good, that's the last thing I need, Addie do you love me?" I asked

"More than cheese" she confirmed with a grin

"Good" I beamed

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Because I have a plan" I said simply

"I suspected as much, annoyed you didn't tell me earlier though" she muttered slightly deflated

"Head trauma?" I tried, sounding as innocent as possible

"Ok hun but that excuse stops working after tomorrow." She laughed "So the plan?"

"It's a great plan" I told her with a loving tone as I thought of the plan

"Do we threaten her with a plan until she becomes a paranoid mess and breaks down so we can then physically torture and break her?" Addie asked taking a random shot in the dark

"No," I said bluntly "Actually it involves no actual physical harm"

"That's ok I've always preferred mental harm" she said supportively

"Love you" I sang

"I know" she laughed

"Well the plan," I started getting down to business "Basically I'm turning the whole school against her, setting Ron up with a girlfriend which will sting like a bitch and most likely cut her out of her own group and I just need to find a way to take away the library from her and then she'll have nothing."

"Your amazing" Addie said in awe and I laughed it off

"Addie?" I asked quietly once things had turned silent

"Yes Keira" Addie answered softly

"Am I good person? Do you think I'm a good person?" I questioned needing to know what she thought

"Yes" she answered enthusiastically, "In fact no you're the best, the best person I know. But we all have limits. Whatever you do right now is more than justified in my opinion. You might be feeling slightly bad about this but that's just because essentially you are good person. Remember I'm the trouble maker and you're the good girl."

"Right" I mumbled, sometimes she knew me so well and other times I guess she hasn't got a clue, even when it's all laid out for someone to see, I guess in the end people will only see what they want to. I brushed it off and got back on point "Anyway Miss Troublemaker I still need a way to make the library out of bounds"

"Oh hairy Merlin! I've got it." Addie announced excitedly

"Tell" I demanded eagerly

"No, you had your plan now I have mine, all I'm saying is I will finally get my revenge on Pince!" She cackled maniacally

"It's probably best I don't know then." I giggled

"Yeah probably" she agreed "You sure you don't want to know?"

"What do you mean I haven't got a chance with Ron?" Addie whined at me as we packed up our bags at the end of another dreary lesson.

"Exactly that, no chance" I told her before sympathetically adding "I'm sorry hun."

"But why?" she asked sounding small and slightly desperate

"I think he's really into someone from his house, he won't tell me who though" I said sounding slightly annoyed

"But I want him" she said with a pout

"I know honey" I told her soothingly wrapping an arm around her

"He's just so sweet and funny, sure he's a little bit dense but it's cute and endearing and he's so brave. He stands up for what he believes in even though he doesn't get credited for it. I want him; he'd be an amazing boyfriend." She sighed and I gave her a slight squeeze

"I'm not sure what to say to that, he's like my brother" I confessed slightly flustered "But yeah he is a great guy, amazing even."

"It's not fair, he's probably after Granger and she so doesn't deserve him" she complained bitterly

"Actually it's not her, I know that much, probably in our year as well" I announced eagerly and looked around to see two girls behind us looking both curious and shocked. There was a long awkward pause "Parvati ... Lavender, hi ... we were just leaving" I said and grabbed Addie's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"So do you think they bought it?" Addie asked excitedly. Just for the record Addie's sudden interest in Ron was of course all part of the master plan.

"Hell, I bought it. Addison Brennan are you sure you don't want Ron?" I asked suspiciously

"I wouldn't mind a bit of fun" she giggled

"Eww" I groaned with a shudder

"What?" she asked innocently

"He's like my brother" I hissed in disgust

"Charlie" she said simply

"Shut up." I muttered feeling my face heat up

"Charlie" she sang merrily

"Soo lunch time?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Hells yeah" Addie said hungrilly

"Hi Hermione" I called sweetly as she walked past. She of course said nothing.

I really don't know how she managed it but Addie did indeed get Hermione banned from the library. But I suspect Addie may have obtained some polyjuice potion from her uncle who makes money standing in for celebrities who can't be arsed with public appearances. The rumour is that Hermione had a rather spectacular outburst in the library which involved destroying an ancient collection of books and throwing Madam Pince's precious books at and knocking out Pince who then had to be treated for concussion. Hermione's insisting she didn't do it and she actually had quite a lot of people supporting her claim she was elsewhere in the castle at the time so the teachers have concluded it can't have been her so she didn't get punished for it (surprise, surprise), however Pince is adamant it was her that she saw and has banned her from the library. We all know Pince will come around eventually, she probably has a shrine to Granger hidden in the restricted section, but for now everything's going to plan. And I mean everything, Ron is now dating Lavender Brown, I say dating but really I mean attempting to eat the face of Lavender Brown. Addie owes me 5 galleons she thought it would have been Parvati, not that it matters. What does matter is Hermione is miserable, seriously you can actually see it more and more in her face, I'd pity her but I get this warm fuzzy feeling of satisfaction every time I see her. Of course I'm excelling in classes, can't remember the last time I got anything lower than an O for any of my work, I'm now the first one getting spells right, the first one to answer a question, you know I think Grangers less than chipper mood has actually slowed her reflexes because no one could beat her in a race of 'who can raise your arm first' but she's settled into an average pace, in fact sometime I don't even bother and let one of the other people answer. Still can't beat that arse Potter in Potions though, strangely enough. But somehow it didn't feel like it was enough, it wasn't enough that Hermione was so unbelievably depressed, I wanted her to know that it was me who was behind it all, that I was the reason she was suffering. That was the moment I was longing for and a moment that would come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm do you know who's a bit of alright" I said quietly to Addie with a smile, after all despite Sarah hardly anyone knew about what me and Addie talked about and I liked to keep it that way.

"Do tell" Addie chuckled

"Cormac ... that 7th year Gryffindor" I said slowly, to be honest I'd only recently become aware of his existence, I'm not even sure how this happened.

"Wait ... isn't he really fat?" she asked sounding as confused as me

"I'd always thought that, I swear that's how people described him but it must have been just a rumour because I saw him at Slughorn's Christmas party and he was actually quite hot, a bit full of himself but a looker none the less" I explained still sceptical

"Oh wait a minute, I think I know who you're talking about. It's nice to put a name to the face, he usually just 'hot Gryffindor guy' in my head."

"I guess that name summarised it all" I laughed "So may the best witch win?"

"What about Blaise?" Addie asked curiously

"I think I need to spend a bit of time away from him, he's getting hooked" I explained "That's not to say I won't see him if I need him for something"

"Fair enough, so a box of Honeydukes finest to the first one to bed Cormac?"

"You're on!" I chuckled

"So" Addie started cautiously "What are you doing for Christmas considering you're still not talking to your parents"

"Not sure yet," I sighed, "either staying here or finding someone to stay with"

"Well you can stay with me if you like, the parents are a bit simple but their hearts are in the right place" she said fondly

"Hufflepuff's?" I asked

"Yup" she laughed

"Well I'll have to think about it, I hate not thinking things through"

"I know" Addie said as she rolled her eyes jokingly

"Hey go ahead I'll catch up with you later" I told Addie as I spied Hermione sobbing in an empty class room.

"Kay" she said simply and went on her way while I quietly let myself into the room.

"You alright Hermione?" I asked softly, her answer to this would determine a lot. She glared at me and I curbed my impulse to smile.

"Go away!" growled, loud and angry.

"See, it's this kind of hostility that got you into this mess in the first place" I sighed "You really do bring it on yourself, I could have been nice, might have even tried to comfort you and considering your current predicament people willing to comfort you are pretty hard to come by so you really shouldn't be pushing people away." She just cried "Well actually I shouldn't give you all the credit, I mean sure you started it all and made all the wrong choices from then on but I definitely played a part as well"

"What?" she hissed at me shocked

"Hmmm where to start" I mused "Well did you really think I was actually trying to make up with you after you almost killed me? Nah, but it made me look good, brave victim too nice for her own good and all that. The reason you were banned from the library? I myself don't know the details of how it happened but I know it happened because I said so. And as for Ron-"

"What about Ron?" she snapped and I grinned

"Well I'm afraid Lavender overheard a conversation me and Addie were having where Addie suddenly decided she wanted to date Ron, very insistent he'd make a great boyfriend and wouldn't stop explaining why, it was only a momentary condition mind but it seems Lavender listened intently and somehow decided she too wanted Ron. I'd say it's funny how things turn out only it was exactly what I intended, still funny though, to me anyway." I told her feeling wonderful. She however seemed to be shaking with anger.

"You're telling me your the reason behind this? You're the reason I'm miserable" she seethed

"No" I chuckled "I'm partly to blame, I put the plans into motion but ultimately it was you that sealed your fate. You could have at least pretended to agree to the truce, instead you refused making yourself seem like the biggest bitch alive making people take my side. You're just too stubborn. And I could have called this off at any point, I have a lot of influence you know, but you never once showed remorse. My favourite moment is when you sat there and let my parents think the worst of me, you saw how desperately I was trying to convince them of the truth and you just stood there. I might have even let it go if you apologised to me in private but you just didn't." It was unnatural how much I was enjoying this "I think Ron's your fault too, I mean we may have planted ideas in Lavenders head but Ron didn't have to accept her advances I'm guessing you either alienated him slightly by trying to kill one of his oldest friends OR the fact that he doesn't know how you feel. It's obvious to everyone but him but we know what he's like right? He needs it to be more than obvious for him to pick up on anything, bless him. Now whether you didn't say anything because you weren't sure of his feeling seems pretty bollocks to me, he chose you over me he might as well have confessed his love for you there and then, and you're smart enough to have seen that. But no, you let him get taken by someone else. As for the sudden competition in class and being banned from the library ... well to be honest that was me being vindictive and thinking you needed to be bought down a notch or two, yes you are usually the best but that's because I don't give a shit, I realise there's a lot more to life than work. And of course I just wanted you to suffer."

"I can't believe you've done this" she sobbed "You won't get away with this, you'll get in so much trouble"

"No I won't" I sighed "Sure the library incident was probably against school rules but I too have witnesses to prove I didn't actually physically do it, in fact I've done nothing wrong at all. Also good luck to you getting people to believe that I could do all this, I'm Keira Grey, I'm a good girl that couldn't possibly be so calculating and mean. I just have ... how did my father put it 'an active imagination and a way with words'" I couldn't help but laugh cruelly "I told you all this because I wanted you to know that I win, I've taken away almost everything you want at this school and no one knows and you can't do anything about it. You are not better than me, not smarter either, and if you ever raise your wand at me again you better kill me this time otherwise this will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you. And don't even think this makes us even, you made me feel miserable and small so I made you feel worse, but I haven't almost killed you, so watch your back because I think you're learning you don't know how far I can and will go" I threatened menacingly and watched her cry for a couple of minutes "I just needed you to know that" I said after at least five minutes "Now that you do we can undo this." She looked at me through bloodshot eyes clearly desperate. "Don't worry about Madam Pince I have an extremely old and valuable book and a nice box of chocolates wrapped up ready for Christmas with an exceptional letter of apology from well me but I think it's still a good forgery of your writing, which will get you back into the library after Christmas. Also if you approach me at the Ravenclaw table and make a tearful apology, as sincere as you can make it though, that will probably get everybody but the Slytherin's off of your back but you should be used to them. I'm going to stop with the extra effort in class cos I can't be arsed with it. And obviously I can't actually do anything about Ron but I don't see him and Lavender lasting long at all, soo if you agree everything should be back to normal after the Christmas holls. I'll see you tomorrow if you accept obviously then I'll set everything into motion." I said and headed for the door "Oh and Granger, you should really lighten up and Merry Christmas" I told her then shut the door

Hermione did end up doing the smart thing for once, so I kept my end of the deal. I actually spent Christmas at Addie's, her parents are nice enough they just don't really understand half the things I say which is fair enough cos not many people do but they don't judge me and that exactly what I needed ... I think. As predicted when we went back to school everything went back to normal only I think that cow Hermione is probably a lot more cautious of me now, and so she should be. After all I'm Keira Grey and I get my way one way or another, that's just the way it is or the way that I make it ... not that anyone else really knows that. So I'm simply marking this as the end of this story but stay tuned because it might just be the beginning of another. After all I'm Keira Grey and my life is anything but quiet and ordinary ... not that anyone else really knows that.


End file.
